Falling autumn
by baekggu
Summary: Baekhyun yang harus menerima jalan hidupnya#summarygagal KAIBAEK! CHANBAEK! KRISBAEK! BAEKSOO!


Tittle : **Falling Autumn  
**

Author : **Baekggu**

Rated : Maunya?-_-

Cast : Byun Baek Hyun, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Do Kyungsoo

Pairings : Kaibaek,Chanbaek,krisbaek,Baeksoo

Desclaimer : cast semuan punya tuhan, author cuma minjem nama. tapi kalo mau ngasih chanyeol aku terima kok/?

WARNINGS : BL, typos, ga hot, dan tetek bengeknya(?)

ini terinspirasi dari sebuah cerita, aku sih galau bacanya-_- semoga suka karya abal-abal ini hehehehe ._.v

HAPPY READING!

**Falling Autumn**

Namaku Byun Baekhyun.

aku memandang jauh ke depan, menatap langit nan biru, biru yang amat sangat terang. Matahari bersinar begitu cerah. Waktu terus berlalu dan tanpa terasa sudah berlalu 2-3 tahun semenjak aku merajut setiap satu kenangan indah menjadi sebuah kenangan yang utuh. Yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah aku masih membutuhkannya atau tidak.

Mataku kembali menatap langit. Sesekali aku menghela napas berat sambil menikmati setiap angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku

Tubuhku kubaringkan dengan santai ke atas tanah berumput yang berteduhkan dahan pepohonan. Belakangan ini aku sering sekali datang ke tempat ini diwaktu luangku sekedar untuk meringankan hati yang rasanya terhimpit sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu. Terlalu berat untuk di hilangkan. Atau sekedar untuk mengisi kekosongan hati ini dengan ketenangan.

Aku sudah mengisahkan sedikit mengenai kisah mengenai diriku dan kisah cintaku yang bisa di baca dari permulaan 'Am I A Gay, 1st Spring, dan Summer Breaks'. Well, memang merupakan saat-saat yang menyenangkan pada saat itu. Banyak kejadian menyenangkan yang dapat kujadikan kenangan. Bahkan setelah 2 tahun kekosongan 'status'ku dalam dunia homoseksual ini. Benar-benar 'puasa' penuh; tidak ada seks, tidak ada pasangan, tidak ngumpul, tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali.

Well, kisah cintaku dengan kedua mantan pacarku itu lumayan indah, maaf, sangat indah dan berkesan sebetulnya; dan kami sebenarnya akan bisa lebih banyak lagi merajut kenangan bersama seandainya mereka tidak pergi meninggalkanku. Putus, atau yang sejenisnyalah.

Kris, pacarku yang pertama, pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa berita apapun. Maksudnya benar-benar menghilang seolah ia tidak ingin aku menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Aku mencoba untuk menelepon, tapi HP-nya tidak aktif dan nomor telepon flatnya sudah diputus. Aku ke flatnya, namun penjaga gedungnya mengatakan bahwa Kris sudah pindah entah kemana. Kutanyakan kepada teman-temannya, mereka hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedikit aneh dan menyakitkan, tentu saja.

Lalu aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol setelah sempat vakum selama lebih dari 6 bulan. Kami pacaran, menikmati masa-masa indah kami, sampai aku mengetahui bahwa dia ternyata berselingkuh. Yah, tentu saja, bagi laki-laki selingkuh itu menyenangkan dan tidak terdapat bekasnya, apalagi jika dilakukan dengan sesama lelaki; yang untungnya, ada seorang teman baikku yang membuatnya ketangkap basah tepat didepan mataku sendiri. Satu kali kesempatan, dan Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Toh, Chanyeol senndiri kelihatannya tidak keberatan. Senang malah, kalau boleh kubilang.

Dan pada akhirnya, dari kedua hubungan itu, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Well, jika dihitung, aku termasuk orang baru yang belum lama berkecimpung dalam dunia seperti ini. Aku yang terlalu memikirkan komitmen mengenai kesetiaan tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya dunia seperti ini-walaupun tidak semua orang, tentu saja-yang dibutuhkan hanyalah sekedar seks hebat, tampang, tubuh dan uang. Mungkin jika boleh kutambahkan, banyak teman tidur yang bisa di ganti kapanpun seseorangmenginginkannya.

Tapi, benarkah? Bahwa di dunia seperti ini sama sekati tidak terdapat apa yang disebut sebagai KESETIAAN, TIDAK ADA PERSELINGKUHAN, KOMITMEN YANG KUAT, CINTA dan segalanya itu seperti kisah-kisah yang ada di dunia normal?

Yang jelas, kejadian ini membuatku menjadi berubah pikiran dan menutup hatiku. Segala pandanganku berubah, mengenai apa saja. Mungkin diluarnya tidak akan tampak, tapi didalamnya, sesungguhnya aku benar-benar sudah banyak berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu sudah hampir lima belas menit, seseorang yang untuk kesian kalinya...-aku tidak mau menyebut tentang status kami-. Tapi orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Aku sudah hampir meninggalkan tempat itu saat seseorang menyapaku..

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?" Aku menatapnya dari atas ke bawah, dan ke atas lagi.

"Oh, Jongin?" kataku setengah tidak yakin.

"Yup." dia menatapku dengan mata bersinar.

"Mau duduk dulu?"

"Langsung saja." sahutku cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa lama-lama."

Lima belas kemudian kami berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar sebuah hotel. Jongin menciumku dengan ganas, seolah hasratnya tidak pernah disalurkan untuk waktu yang lama. Kami berdua membuka baju kami serampangan, akibatnya, baju-baju kami berserakan dimana saja di dalam kamar hotel ini. Dia sudah telanjang sepenuhnya dengan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak, sementara aku masih memakai Celana dalamku-ku. Dia menjauh untuk bisa melihatku. Nafasnya terengah cepat, penuh dengan nafsu birahinya.

Jongin kemudian langsung memelukku dan menjatuhkanku ke sofa. Dia mencium bagian-bagian tubuhku yang bisa diciumnya dengan gerakan yang cepat dan panas. Lalu aku merasakan Celana dalamku-ku dilepas dari tubuhku, dan akhirnya merasakan mulutnya pada kejantananku.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, dia menyatukan tubuh kami berdua. Rasa nyeri menyerangku; aku tidak siap. Rasa nyeri itu perlahan, amat perlahan sekali lenyap dari tubuhku. Sementara itu Jongin sepertinya tidak menyadarinya, mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku, yang tidak ingin merusak suasananya, mengikuti permainannya.

Keluhan-keluhan nikmat tersembur dari mulut kami berdua. Khususnya Jongin. Sepertinya dia sudah lama tidak bercinta hingga seperti ini. Pinggulnya bergerak dalam irama yang kuat dan cepat, seolah ingin berlomba mencapai puncak terlebih dahulu. Dan dalam 5 menit, aku merasakan tubuhnya mengejang. Dia sudah mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Pelepasannya cukup lama; sepertinya benar-benar sudah tidak pernah bercinta untuk waktu yang lama.

Jongin melepaskan diri dariku, terkulai lemas disampingku. Keadaan sunyi senyap untuk beberapa saat, sampai aku sadari bahwa dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Aku tertawa pahit. Aku menuju kamar mandi hotelnya dan membersihkan diri; lalu berpakaian dan meninggalkannya. Kami tidak akan betemu lagi, itu pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan seorang remaja yang baru saja menamatkan SMA-nya. Kami berdua sudah bertelanjang dada, hampir bercinta, jika saja aku tidak merasakan bahwa remaja tersebut melakukannya tidak dengan keyakinan. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Saat ini dia menunduk, tidak berani memandangku.

"Pakailah bajumu lagi, kyung." kataku pendek.

Dia memakai bajunya. Sebenarnya, dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat manis, bermata bulat dan mempunya badan yang mungil. Tidak berbeda jauh denganku.

"Mianhae," katanya penuh penyesalan.  
"Gwechana" Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum lembut menenangkan.  
"Tidak usah khawatir"

Aku terus menatapnya sampai ia selesai berpakaian. Lalu aku memegang kedua bahunya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Dengarkan aku." Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus dan tajam.  
"Coba liat aku." Dia menatapku.  
"Kalo kamu tidak yakin dengan semua ini, maksudku bukan cuman berhubungan seksnya saja, tapi juga dengan dunia ini, aku sarankan jangan masuk. Jangan mendekat selangkahpun kedunia seperti ini. Karena, sekali masuk maka jalan keluar akan susah mencarinya nanti. Pulanglah, pikirkan. Ingat, pikir yang baik." aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dari bahunya.  
"Kuantar kau pulang."  
"ne " katanya pendek seraya mengangguk  
"Senang bisa kenalan denganmu, kyung." aku tersenyum. Dia hanya membalas senyumku canggung.

Aku kembali menatap langit biru. Kuhembuskan nafasku dengan perlahan dan panjang. Aku tersenyum pahit. Hatiku serasa pedih kembali.

Itu adalah beberapa dari serangkaian kejadian yang kualami selama dia tahun selama masa 'vakum'ku. Aku on-line di cybernet, mencoba untuk bertemu beberapa orang, dan mencoba untuk melakukan_ seperti seks phone dengan mereka. Dan hasilnya adalah tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Aku tidak dapat berpikir bagaimana mereka yang begitu enjoy dengan kehidupan seperti itu bisa melewatinya dengan mudah.

Tidakkah mereka merasakan sesuatu kekosongan yang ada dihati mereka, seperti yang kurasakan saat aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka? Dan mereka juga bisa menikmati seks dengan pasangan yang berganti-ganti, sementara aku hanya bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai dengan atas dasar cinta kami berdua, tentu saja. Aku sudah mencoba, selama dua tahun ini, untuk menjadi seperti mereka. Namun yang kurasakan adalah kekosongan yang semakin membesar dan hampa. Aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti itu.

Belum lagi segala macam resiko yang bakal dihadapi dengan berganti pasangan. Seperti yang kita ketahui, tentu saja bermacam-macam penyakit seks. Namun bagiku yang terparah adalah segala macam kesakitan pada jiwaku, karena aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku yang selalu menginginkan KESETIAAN dan CINTA - walau untuk hubungan tidak normal kepada sesama lelaki-untuk menjadi seseorang yang.. yah, 'seenaknya menikmati kebebasan!'

Dan, tentu saja, bagi mereka yang senang melakukannya, apakah mereka pernah bertanya kepada diri sendiri? Misalkan pertanyaan seperti: 'Apakah aku merasa sudah puas hanya dengan seks dengan berbagai orang?' atau 'Apakah aku tidak merasakan suatu kekosongan yang selalu ingin diisi saat aku sedang melakukan 'free sex', apa sebabnya aku merasakan kekosongan itu, dan kemudian bagaimana caranya mengisi kekosongan itu?' atau 'Apakah aku merasa bahwa kehidupan gonta-ganti pasangan cocok untukku, dan khususnya membawa kebahagiaan yang penuh dan total untuk diriku, yang mana sekali kudapatkan, tidak akan kulepas lagi?'

Bagiku, CINTA SEJATI akan selalu ada. Aku kan selalu mencintai, mungkin siapapun yang akan menjadi kekasihku selanjutnya. Tapi terkadang aku menanyakan kepada diriku sendiri, 'Apakah aku akan membuka diriku kepada kesempatan berikutnya, atau aku cukup hanya sampai disini dan menutup lembaran lama, lalu memulai lembaran baru?'

Egoiskah itu? Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku sudah mencintai 2 orang pria asing yang masuk ke kehidupanku sepenuh hatiku. Namun yang kudapat hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak ada artinya akibat perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kesetiaan dan cintaku di balas dengan pengkhianatan, khususnya tertawa saat menyadari bahwa bungkusnya sudah kosong. Puntung yang kubuang tadi adalah yang terakhir. Apakah ini artinya bahwa aku juga harus mengakhiri segalany sampai di sini?

Tanpa kusadari, sebulir air mata mengalir jatuh. Air mata tanpa suara kesedihan. Aku mengusapnya dengan lengan bajuku. Aku bangkit dari tempat berbaringku, dan beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

.

FIN

hiyaaaaa kan bener ini gajelas lagi;-; aku ngetik pas lagi bikin tugas sejarah lho/? review ya, sumpah review dari kalian itu semangat buat aku banget:,) walopun ceritanya absurd dan jauh dari kata sempurna tapi aku buatnya dengan peluh membuncah/?

aduh kenapa jadi banyak omong gini ya-" yasudahlah.. akhir kata

SALAM KAIBAEK!


End file.
